


小妈

by Elodie712



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Short
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elodie712/pseuds/Elodie712
Summary: 魏老爷子去世，魏远接手小妈。





	小妈

**Author's Note:**

> 小妈文

祁光是魏远父亲的小老婆，是在他父亲六十岁的时候领进门的人，奈何老爷子在祁光进门的第三天就旧疾复发去世了，这可苦了新进门的小老婆，魏家人一口咬定祁光就是个灾星，这么多年老爷子一直都是健健康康的，他一进门老爷子就旧疾复发，人肯定是他给克死的。  
魏远因为老爷子去世不得已暂时搬回本家，他本来对祁光没有什么看法，也不在意他这个人，他并不知道自己的母亲是谁，他是魏老爷子年轻时偶尔风流留下的种，自此以后魏家就有了小少爷，魏老爷子虽然仍是风流不改，但再也没湿过鞋，所以魏远这么多年来也没有新增一个弟弟妹妹，魏老爷子刚把人领进门的时候，他还以为是老爷子早些年欠下的债，后来才知道是给自己找的小老婆。  
祁光这个人确实长的很漂亮，无论是从脸还是从身材来说，魏远不得不承认，他和老爷子不愧是父子，看人的眼光也是一模一样。红唇白齿，细腰翘臀，勾人还不自知，笑起来也别有一番风情。  
自从老爷子去世后，便有一些人一直在传祁光的扫把星的谣言，还有人说祁光是等着少爷去接老爷子的班，让老爷子接手他，要不然他干嘛一直赖在魏家不走，这老爷子都已经去世半个多月了，只是自从魏远严厉斥责过，再也没有下人敢再多嘴了。  
早上吃饭的时候，饭桌上就他们两个人，祁光从始至终都是含着腰，只盯着自己面前的餐盘，从魏远的视角只能看见他脸色微红，一顿饭吃的倒是满头大汗。“身体不舒服就让梁叔联系医生。”说完他站起整了整西装就走了。  
祁光看见魏远走了，过了好一会儿，才敢轻轻的揉了揉胸，这一幕刚好被返回来拿文件的魏远看到。两人的视线相撞，祁光兔子受惊一般地低下了头，抓紧了自己的衣角，魏远没有把这件事放在心上，只当他是不舒服，临走时让人给梁叔说“夫人身体不舒服，让医生来一趟。”  
祁光听到这句话顿时满脸通红，慌忙站起来，结结巴巴地说：“魏先生，我没事的，不用麻烦梁叔了。”也不知道已经走远的魏远听到没，这种事怎么好叫外人知道，祁光进了房间撩开自己的上衣，在镜子里能清楚的看到两朵挺立的小花，最近不知怎么的，胸口老是很痒。  
半上午的时候医生来了，医生询问症状时，他支支吾吾地不敢说。李医生看他这副模样，只能严肃道：“夫人，讳疾忌医是不好的，我做魏家的家庭医生已经十多年了，您不必担心我会对外人传您的病情。”  
祁光低着头，不敢吭声，过了好久才憋出蚊子一般声音的几句话：“就是胸口很痒。”李医生想到之前老爷子让自己给他找的催乳药，顿时明白是怎么回事了，魏老爷子人走了，余下自己的小妻子在这里独守空房，李医生也不好直说，只是给开了几副止痒的药膏，叮嘱注意事项就走了。


End file.
